


only you can set my heart on fire

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: inlovewithimpossibility's Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Road Trip, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: He can’t help but smirk at her tone of voice. His main focus over the past two months has been memorizing every element of the woman underneath him. He’s tuned himself into her frequency, storing the cause and meaning of every type of hitched breath, moan and tone of voice. This soft, distracted murmur is rare but one of Oliver’s favorites.(A small NSFW fic set in Bali during Olicity's post-s3 roadtrip)





	only you can set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second Olicity Summer Sizzle fic for the prompt 'post-s3 roadtrip' with some summer loving in Bali. This is pretty much explicit from start to end so if that's not your thing, maybe give this one a miss.   
> Enjoy! x

If you’d asked Oliver two months ago if he thought he’d ever be sunbathing on a private deck with the woman he’s been in love with for years, he’d have looked at you as if you were crazy. He had been so sure that his life was going to end in the League, his fate sealed to save his sister, the people he loves, and his city. He never imagined that he’d ever make it home to the woman lying next to him, that his wildest dreams would come true.

They escaped, the two of them. Literally driving off into the sunset to explore the world, starting with each other. They’d been to all the places Felicity had always wanted to visit in the US and a couple that she’d randomly chosen by closing her eyes and pointing at the map. Oliver didn’t quibble. He doesn’t care where they are, so long as he’s with her. They were in Hub City when Felicity asked if he’d like to go abroad.

London, Positano, Athens, Thailand and now Bali. The others had been a whirlwind of sightseeing and fine dining with plenty of wine. The alcohol remains in Bali but their days are less stocked to the brim. They’d gotten the touristy things out of the way in the first couple of days and are now just enjoying being in paradise. Felicity found an oceanside villa that is almost completely cut off from the world, assuring him with a slight pout they don’t even have email. Oliver has been adoring the laziness of it all. The long mornings in bed, afternoons spent curled up in the sun and evenings spent on the beach, replacing tortured memories of island life with far more pleasurable ones.

It’s mid-morning and they’ve barely been out of bed for an hour. They shared breakfast on the small deck of their waterside cabin, smiling over dragonfruit and papaya.

One glance over at Felicity’s sunbed tells Oliver that she’s already fallen asleep in the sun. Knowing she’ll be severely disappointed if she ruins her tan by getting burnt, he lifts the large umbrella so that it casts a shadow over her body. She frowns a little and wriggles around on the lounger before she settles, making Oliver smile.

She looks so gorgeous. Oliver can’t blame her for keeping an eye on her skin, past the obvious negative effects of sunburn. The way her skin has absorbed the sun is stunning and Oliver is slightly obsessed with following her tan lines, assigning the slightly differing shades on her body to the various bikinis he’s seen her in over the past two months. The one she’s sporting right now is particularly gorgeous, a bandeau top and bottoms in a pretty turquoise color.

He chances a soft hand running over her hair and smiles when she hums contently, obviously still asleep. Taking a deep breath, he looks towards the pool. It looks inviting right now and if he doesn’t take a dip, the only thing he can think to do is watch his girl as she sleeps. He doesn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend and not knowing how long she’s going to sleep, it’s a little creepy so he decides to jump in the pool and get some exercise.

He finishes his laps, pulling himself up out of the pool. He grabs his towel to wipe the water from his eyes and it’s as he’s pulling it away that he notices Felicity’s eyes on him. She’s propped up on her elbows, her bottom lip worrying between her teeth and a look of lust on her face as she unashamedly checks him out.

“Good morning.” He winks at her and she takes a deep breath, her back arching as she flexes her hips. Oliver knows she’s looking for friction and he smiles, abandoning his towel on the floor to stalk over to her. Her eyes lock on his, following him as he crawls up the lounger until he’s hovering over her, his hands on either side on her head. He holds his weight on one hand, reaching out to brush her newly short curls off her face, and he smirks as he hears her breath hitch. “How long have you been awake?”

“About ten minutes. It was a very nice sight to wake up to.” She smirks, her own hand moving to brush Oliver’s dripping hair off of his face and stopping it from dripping on her. She’s been very vocal about the length of Oliver’s hair, pulling out her best pout when he’d contemplated shaving his head again. “You’re um… you’re very wet.”

He can’t help but smirk at her tone of voice. His main focus over the past two months has been memorizing every element of the woman underneath him. He’s tuned himself into her frequency, storing the cause and meaning of every type of hitched breath, moan and tone of voice. This soft, distracted murmur is rare but one of Oliver’s favorites.

Felicity is very vocal in all aspects of her life ordinarily. Her understanding of what she wants and her instance to not deviate from it is something that Oliver has always admired about her and it’s only more attractive to him when that characteristic comes out in the bedroom. Every so often, however, she wants him to take control, giving him free rein over her body, to bring her to whatever pleasure he desires. It’s always preceded by this tone of voice, quiet and sweet with a shy element to it that is extremely rare in his usually confident and assured girlfriend. Seizing the opportunity, he smiles and leans down to whisper directly in her ear.

“That generally follows being in the pool. The question is, baby, are you wet?” He asks, his voice low and husky that generally happens when she makes him this hot. She grinds up into him as Oliver sucks the top of her ear into his mouth.

“I… I haven’t been in the pool.” She stutters, her voice barely louder than a whisper and Oliver hums.

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.” He tells her with a smile, planting one last kiss to her ear before he trails his lips across her soft cheek. She moans and sharply turns her head, capturing his lips with her own. Oliver groans and deepens the soft peck, smiling against her lips as he swallows her moans. They pull apart with a gasp and he pulls back a few inches, smiling down at her and reaching to brush her wayward curls off her forehead. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hmm?” She blinks up at him, a confused expression on her face and Oliver can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the idea of her being so dazed from their kiss that she can’t remember thirty seconds before.

“Are you wet, baby?” He asks again, moving his hand from her head to skim his fingers down her side. He toys the fabric of her bikini bottoms between his fingers as he kisses her deeply once more.

“Maybe. It’d probably be better if you checked yourself.” Felicity smirks coyly, her own hands roaming over his bare chest. She stills as her right index finger catches a drop of water and Oliver smirks as she traces the path it’s already made.

“Oh really?” He asks and Felicity smiles up at him, the picture of all things sweet and innocent. She nods with a soft smile on her face, her eyes telling a deeper story and he chuckles as she nods with a soft hum.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well then, seems like I have something to do,” Oliver smirks, placing one last kiss to her lips before kissing his way down her neck. He soaks up her soft moans, skimming over her breasts and kissing down her stomach until he reaches her hips. Sending her a smirk as he settles himself on the floor in front of the lounger, he hooks his fingers underneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms.

“O-Oliver…” Felicity moans as Oliver pulls the skimpy bottoms off her hips, taking his time as he trails his fingertips down her skin.

‘Ollie’ had never been into eating girls out. Women had thrown himself at him before the island and he’d been a very selfish lover, knowing that the girls were most interested in him flaunting his money wherever they went.

Everything is different with Felicity.

It feels like a privilege to merely be by her side. To be able to be the one to bring her pleasure, that’s another level of privilege altogether.

He takes his time with her. When Felicity is in this mood, it’s one of the only times he gets to set the pace, to savor the feeling of her. He plans to do just that as he tugs her towards the edge of the lounger, gently pushing her knees apart to reveal her to him. He plants a gentle kiss to her inner thigh and smiles when Felicity’s hips buck in reaction along with the small moan she releases.

He’ll never get over how fucking responsive she is.

Oliver lifts her legs with a hand over each knee and Felicity gets the hint, circling her strong legs around his neck and allowing him to get even closer.

“Oliver…”

There’s a shift in her tone, less soft, more growly and Oliver knows that’s his cue to get moving as her impatience pushes her more assured and assertive side through. Wasting no more time, he leans forward and licks straight up to her clit. He can’t help the delight that courses through him at the loud yelp that escapes her throat and the way her hands grasp at his hair as if it’s the only piece of driftwood in an open sea.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her impossibly closer. Devouring is the only way to describe his next actions. It’s as if he’s been starved of water for weeks, the way in which he sucks and laps at her. Each move is deliberate and earns a known reaction from Felicity. When he circles his tongue around her entrance, he anticipates the sharp intake of breath followed by the breathy low moan. When he grazes his teeth across her clit, he expects the loud shout and her back arching. When he plunges his tongue inside her, he knows the shout of his name will follow.

He knows how to play Felicity like an instrument and yet, this experience never feels anything but novel. He loves that they’ve reached this point, their bodies moving together as if one. It’s all he’s wanted for so long, to know this woman as well as he knows himself.

Felicity’s legs tighten around him, pulling him somehow even closer, and Oliver almost winces from the strength she’s tugging at his hair as she lets out a long shuddering call of his name. She holds him tightly to her as she rides out her release before her body goes slack, her legs falling down from his shoulders and her hands falling to her sides and trailing off the lounger. Oliver smiles as he watches her chest heave, fighting to get her breath back.

“You look cocky.” She finally heaves out and Oliver cannot help the laugh that bubbles out of him at the double meaning of her words. She frowns before realization crosses her face. “I didn’t mean… whatever, it stands.”

“You know I love your double entendres.” He smiles and Felicity huffs, glaring down at him in an obviously fake way. “What? I do!”

“Get your butt up here. There are much better things to do with our mouths and yes, that was deliberately suggestive.” She smirks at him as she moves up the lounger and Oliver grins, ignoring the twinge of his knee as he forces himself off the floor. He catches Felicity’s sparkling eyes as he moves to loom over her again, thanking every deity he can think of for private villas, whatever allowed him to survive this long, and the woman underneath him.

It really doesn’t seem that life can get much better than this.


End file.
